Love and Friendship
by Alice Vampire
Summary: This is my lemon between Alice and Bell. This is based on the characters from my story "Survival of the New Kind". Enjoy. Rate M for obvious reasons.


**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight. **

_**Thank you to everyone who voted on my profile. Everyone who voted has demanded a lemon concerning Alice and Bell. The characters are based on the story "Survival of the New Kind".**_

_**I want to first thank my fanfriend 4ever, Katzenpfote, for her support. She is an awesome woman.**_

_**Others I want to thank for their constant reviews and honesty are TheLadyKT, Soccer 11, outofmytree, Merkle and Jmaire. **_

Dear Diary,

Alice and I had been friends for about a year. We were devoted to each other in ways no one could ever understand. She had told her things about herself that I would've been afraid to admit to anyone, for fear that they would think I was crazy. But with me, Alice didn't have to be afraid. We had shown each other what love was. Not true love but a best friend's love. How wonderful it could be. I remembered one of the last times she and I showed our love for each other.

I had leaned in for a hug to say good-night and was caught be her hand. She had gently lifted my chin and looked into my eyes asking an unheard question. As she touched her lips to mine, I knew again what I had been missing my whole life. The feeling of peace, love and passion. True, unwavering devotion.

A tear ran down my cheek, landing between our lips, both of us tasting the emotion. She pressed into me, opening her lips around mine. Lips so soft had never touched me, in fact no one had ever touched me like this. My heart was beating out of my chest, beginning to open my mouth in response to her, taking in her sweet scent and feeling her silky soft hair.

She moaned sweetly as my tongue flicked against her lips, then slipped into her mouth, dancing with hers. Her hands reached out to my body, rubbing against my breasts beneath my sweater, sending a shiver throughout my body. I'd never felt such a heightened sensitivity, anticipating the realization of desires I'd kept under wraps my whole life.

There was an electricity between us, running through our hands and bodies, almost like a tiny spark of lightening every time we touched. Each of us reached for the other's shirt, lifting them over our heads, leaving only our bras protecting us from the drafty late-night air. We briefly separated to remove our skirts as well, ready to join our bodies together and show each other the true emotional feelings we had for each other.

Alice's breasts appeared ready to burst from her bra, beckoning my touch. She leaned forward, her breast heaving against my body as our lips rejoined. Our bras were off in no time, four breasts bursting freely into the air. We were drawn together, her legs wrapping around me, sitting between my legs facing me, wrapping her arms around me, and my body in her warmth.

I can't describe the sensation of another woman breasts on mine...nipples brushing past each other, across the massive swells in front of and against me, only to say that I get a little wet again every time I think about it. I found that I was at least two hands short....I could not caress her perfect face, her silky brown hair, and her amazing curves, and soft skin at the same time. And I couldn't both feel her breasts in my hands and hold her tight to me at the same time, but my body wanted to do all of this at once.

She had slowly turned herself around. She rested her back against my chest as we sat, my legs wrapped around hers, my arms reaching around, hands enveloping her breasts in my warmth. Her head leaned back, breath halting in my ear as I squeezed and pulled gently on her nipples. Shivers radiated through me as she caressed my bare legs. My nipples were mashed against her back, but hard as they've ever been, yearning to be touched the same way I was touching her.

I could almost feel the heat of her body increase as my hands traveled down her belly, my thumb lingering in her belly button. My god, her skin is unlike any other...like velvet, but smoother. Like suede, but more tender and warmer.

Further down I go, her breath quickening, deepening. Finally, the tips of my fingers reach the thin fabric of her underwear. I dig my fingers into her skin, getting them under the hemline, then continuing their descent. I feel the thickness of her hair, trimmed carefully to each side, but brushing densely to each side of my fingers. Her hand is clutching my arm, as if to guide me should I lose my way.

I can't help but sigh in anticipation as I feel the raised, bare skin that gives way to her treasure. I reach one finger inward, finding her clit, her little swollen button already sticking out from under the soft hood of skin. She shook in my arms as I took it between two fingers, gently rolling it, holding her body with my other hand. Hers is much more pronounced, and gives her so much more pleasure than mine. Her body quaked, so sensitive to the touch, yearning for more. Alice's breathing turned to a soft hum, her shaking turned to a tremble. Her patience allowed me to linger no longer, and her hand guided mine further down. The heat was radiating from her folds, my hand lay flat on her bare mound, savoring that which was now welcome to me, inviting me.

The beautiful, sensual noise she made as my finger sunk between her soft petals will linger in my head forever. As soon as my finger slipped between her folds, I felt her intense heat. She was so wet for me, soaking my finger as I gently bent it against her walls and reached further. Her legs opened slightly wider, her body asking for more touch, more of me inside her. She was so tight, her love seeming to push against me with her tightness and into her body with her wetness at the same time. She was pushing against me, her head back against my neck, her sharp intake of breath echoing through the room as I worked slowly in and out of her pussy. One finger became two, and my slow movements picked up speed, her lovely hips rolling in response to my hand. Her legs and feet drew in against mine, body tensing in a quickening rhythm. I felt a pulsing in her hips, just as mine do when I'm about to come, and I knew she was close.

Time to take control of my friend. I laid her down on the bear rug, and leaned down over her, our mouths desperate to find each other, our breasts mashed together. I slipped a leg in between hers, feeling our perfectly smooth skin slip against each other as I reinserted my fingers, hearing her wetness around me as I sink into her heat. Her hard nipples pressed into the soft flesh of my tits as I took over her body, my hands in between her legs, pushing my Alice closer and closer to the edge. She broke my kiss, gasping for air, and I knew she was overcome, the wave washing over her as I pumped my fingers in and out quickly. I lifted up to watch her, almost coming myself at the sight of her tits jiggling atop her chest as she convulsed, lifting her back off the rug, face grimacing as the feeling overcame her. Her pussy was clamping down on me in a dull rhythm, nearly forcing me out of her, but I resisted, continuing to take her with my hand until she came down off her climax. She buried her face in my chest as she regained her breath, then looked at me and smiled.

She raised herself off the rug. She then led me by the hand to the bedroom, curiously in charge for such a normally submissive girl. I laid down while she reached and pulled my panties off, a cool draft blowing across me moistened crotch, sending another shiver through my naked body. Alice crawled on top of me and reached her fingers between my legs, sinking into me eagerly. I accepted her little fingers as they pressed on my inner walls.

Slowly she worked her fingers, twisting and turning it as she eased herself in and out over and over again. I felt my pussy warm up as she buried her fingers into my body, and I started to shake all over from her hand caressing my breasts, which were stretched across my body as I lay on my back, letting my best friend slowly fuck me. The emotions of the moment, were heightening my passion, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came under Alice's touch and penetration.

I felt the hyperventilation starting, and looked down my body, seeing her tits hanging above, nipples scraping across my chest, and her hand beyond, pushing her fingers between my legs. My hips rolled in response, and my eyes rolled back, allowing myself to savor the sensations.

She moved and turned herself on the bed. She quickly shoved her body up to mine, pushing her pussy forward, coaxing me to do the same. I was suddenly light-headed with pleasure as I felt my clit and buzzing, sensitive lips mashed up against hers. She pressed hard against me, pushing with both arms, desperate for contact, and even more desperate for an orgasm. Sensing she was close, I pushed my thumb between us, rubbing her clit as our hips moved against each other. Our bodies were pushing hard against each other, joined at the mound, our ever flowing juices mixing in the middle.

I saw her body going flush, and her movements quicken, mashing herself into me harder than ever. Her eyes opened as she cried out, coming hard, throbbing hard, soaking me in her juices, and staring at me with an intensity and a lust I'd never seen before. Her breathing ceased, whole body shaking, and then gave a long moan as she started to come down again. I leaned forward, forcing her down under me as we both laid on the bed. I leaned down to kiss her, which she eagerly returned with a soft tongue dancing along the inside of my lips, making me shudder. I pulled the comforter down, covering us both, and there we stayed for another hour or two, bodies piled together, never wanted to let each other go.

It was shortly after that night when James found Alice and she disappeared out of my life. I have never forgotten the love and devotion we felt for each other. I will defend and protect my best friend for as long as we both exist.

Isabella


End file.
